


Bintang

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: Jihoon putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri segalanya tapi ribuan bintang menyelamatkannya. Dan saat Jihoon kembali ingin menyerah, bintang lagi-lagi menjadi penyelamat hidupnya.





	

Jihoon berbaring di rerumputan tepian sungai Han. Menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit malam. Jihoon tersenyum saat wajahnya digelitik lembut oleh angin malam dan kemudian mulai mengulang semua kenangannya tentang malam.

Jihoon lebih suka malam dari pada siang. Menurutnya malam itu tenang, damai dan mirip seperti dirinya, gelap. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak suka dengan kehidupannya, namun malam selalu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi bukan hanya itu, alasan sebenarnya Jihoon menyukai malam adalah karena bintang. Pada malam hari ia telah terbiasa melihat banyak bintang dan itu yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik seburuk apapun hari yang telah dilewatinya.

Jihoon bukan orang yang romantis dan tidak suka dengan kata-kata puitis untuk menggambarkan hidupnya. Namun bintang selalu menarik sisi itu untuk muncul dalam dirinya, membantunya hingga kini ia mampu menciptakan banyak lagu hingga mampu memperbaiki hidup.

 

**~*~*~**

 

Pertama kali Jihoon jatuh cinta pada bintang adalah suatu malam saat ia merasa sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Sejak kecil hidupnya memang tidak mudah namun ia berusaha bertahan. Saat pertahanan terakhirnya hampir hancur, Jihoon merasa hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Dulu Jihoon belum tinggal di kota. Ia tumbuh dan bekerja di sebuah desa kecil yang masih dikelilingi gunung, bukit, tebing dan lembah. Malam itu, Jihoon merasa sudah putus asa, dirinya berjalan menaiki salah satu bukit tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Bukit tempatnya bermain sejak kecil yang hingga saat itu ia gunakan sebagai tempat melarikan diri dari amukan ayahnya yang mabuk.

Sampai di puncak salah satu tebing, ia justru memandang turun ke bawah. Memperhatikan terjalnya sisi bukit yang berbatu itu. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat tubuhnya jatuh dan berguling di sana. Pasti sakit, pikirnya, tapi tidak akan lebih sakit dari hidupnya saat ini. Jihoon kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak apa menanggung sakit sedikit lagi karena setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir. Jihoon memantapkan hatinya dan mulai melangkah maju mendekati ujung tebing.

Anehnya, kaki Jihoon tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Kakinya seolah terpaku di sana dan bergetar entah karena takut atau terlalu emosi. Yang ada kakinya justru jatuh membentur tanah yang ia pijak, membuat Jihoon kini terduduk.

Jihoon tidak pernah menangis, sesulit atau semenderita apapun dirinya. Namun malam itu air mata seolah tak terbendung membasahi pipinya. Jihoon membenci bagaimana tubuhnya bertindak di luar kehendak, tapi tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis bahkan histeris malam itu dan saat tangisnya mereda, meski perasaannya masih kacau, Jihoon merasakan elusan lembut di wajahnya.

Perasaan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya menyelimuti relung dada Jihoon. Perasaan ini sama seperti setiap kali mendiang ibunya memeluk dan membelainya sayang. Perasaan hangat yang Jihoon rindukan.

Jihoon membuka matanya, meski ia tidak ingat sejak kapan matanya terpejam. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya dirinya, tapi gemerisik lembut dedaunan seolah membuatnya sadar bahwa anginlah yang membelainya. Jihoon tidak pernah tahu belaian angin malam bisa terasa sehangat itu, namun itu tak ia pikirkan.

Jihoon kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati alunan melodi alam di sekelilingnya dan juga belaian lembut angin pada wajahnya. Seolah terbuai, Jihoon mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan ketika ia membuka matanya sekali lagi. Saat itulah ia merasakan debaran yang tidak biasa. Pemandangan ribuan bintang yang seolah tersebar berserakan dilangit itu begitu indah –terlalu indah, bahkan Jihoon sampai menahan napasnya.

Selama ini Jihoon terlalu sibuk memikirkan semua penderitaannya sehingga setiap malam datang yang dilakukannya justru memandang tanah dengan berbagai gerutuan di hatinya. Jihoon menyesal karena mengabaikan keindahan yang ada di atasnya. Tapi malam itu ia bersyukur karena akhirnya ia sadar dan berterimakasih karena kakinya tidak menuruti kehendaknya. Dan malam itu pula Jihoon merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, cintanya pada bintang yang kemudian menjadi alasannya untuk tetap bertahan. Sejak saat itu, setiap malam, Jihoon selalu menyempatkan dirinya menikmati keindahan bintang dan terkadang berbincang. Tak peduli orang menganggapnya apa karena yang ia butuhkah hanyalah bintangnya.

Kedua kalinya Jihoon jatuh cinta pada bintang adalah ketika dirinya telah cukup lama pindah ke kota. Mendapat banyak inspirasi dari bintang, Jihoon mulai banyak menulis lirik dan lagu yang ia sendiri tak ketahui bahwa bakat itu ada dalam dirinya. Berpuluh-puluh lagu ia tulis dan coba tawarkan pada agensi-agensi yang ada di kota hingga akhirnya kini ia mendapat pekerjaan tetap di sebuah agensi untuk menjadi produser sekaligus komposer untuk agensi tersebut.

Awalnya tentu tidak mudah. Banyak yang harus ia persiapkan untuk perpindahannya. Jihoon tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena saat itu ayahnya telah pergi menelantarkannya sendiri. Yang paling sulit menurut Jihoon adalah proses adaptasinya di lingkungan baru yang begitu berbeda. Selain itu, agensi tempatnya bekerja bukanlah agensi yang besar jadi pemasukannya tidak begitu banyak. Meski telah bekerja dengan keras namun gaji yang didapatkannya bahkan sulit untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Jihoon masih berusaha mencari pemasukan dari kerja sampingan yang lain namun masih tidak juga cukup. Ia bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja pagi, siang, malam sampai pagi lagi hingga ia lupa untuk sejenak berhenti dan beristirahat. Jihoon juga kembali melupakan bintangnya. Hingga saat Jihoon sadari, begitu ia menengadahkan kepalanya mencari kerlip bintang yang dirindukannya, tak ada satu pun yang terlihat. Yang ia lihat hanyalah gelap dan kelamnya langit malam.

Akhirnya, Jihoon kembali putus asa. Malam, selesai dengan pekerjaannya membuat demo lagu baru untuk salah satu penyanyi yang ada di agensinya, Jihoon memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pinggiran sungai Han. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan menyusuri gelapnya sungai itu. Pikirannya kosong, ia bahkan tidak menyadari sudah sejauh apa ia berjalan sampai kakinya memutuskan untuk berhenti tepat di bawah salah satu jembatan yang Jihoon tidak ingat namanya.

Jihoon berjalan ke bibir sungai dan berdiri diam memperhatikan pekatnya air sungai. Seberapa dalam tepatnya sungai ini, pikir Jihoon. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terjatuh ke dalamnya? Akankah tubuhnya dapat ditemukan dari dalam pekatnya sungai? Bagaimana rasanya jika tubuhnya jatuh dan tenggelam di sungai ini? Apakah kegelapan itu mampu menyelubungi semua masalahnya dan membebaskannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus muncul memenuhi pikiran Jihoon, sama seperti malam saat dirinya berada di atas tebing di bukit dekat rumahnya dulu. Yang berbeda adalah kini kakinya tidak lagi melawan kehendaknya, kakinya menurut saat Jihoon memerintahkannya melangkah maju menuju sungai itu dan yang paling berbeda dari sebelumnya adalah kini tak ada lagi bintang yang mencegahnya.

Jihoon menikmati dinginnya air sungai yang kini menyelimutinya. Menariknya semakin dalam hingga ke dasar. Jihoon masih bisa melihat pancaran lampu yang ada di atas sana, namun hanya sebentar karena setelahnya semua terlihat gelap. Persediaan udara di paru-parunya mulai habis. Inilah akhirnya, batin Jihoon.

 

**~*~*~**

 

Jihoon merasakan seseorang ikut berbaring di sampingnya, namun tanpa Jihoon lirik pun ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Yang Jihoon lakukan hanya lah bergeser, menampelkan tubuh mereka, mencari kehangatan lain dari tubuh di sampingnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang favoritnya itu.

“Jihoon..”

Jihoon hanya berdengung pelan dan menikmati hangatnya tangan yang kini mengelus lembut pipinya. Nyaman. Itu yang Jihoon rasakan dan paling ia butuhkan.

“sudah sejak kapan kau di sini? Wajahmu dingin sekali” suara itu terdengar bercampur antara khawatir dan mungkin sedikit kesal. Mengingat kebiasaan Jihoon yang senang keluar malam tanpa memakai baju yang cukup hangat.

“tidak lama, Soonyoung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir” jawab Jihoon singkat. Ia meraih tangan yang menangkup pipinya itu dan menoleh memandang manik mata pemiliknya dengan senyum lembut. Soonyoung menghela napas menyerah dan akhirnya membalas senyum Jihoon.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon bekerja di agensi yang sama, Jihoon sebagai produser dan komposer sementara Soonyoung koreografer. Ini adalah agensi ketiga Jihoon sejak pertama kali pindah dan bekerja di kota, dan agensinya kali ini cukup besar sehingga Jihoon tidak perlu lagi pusing memikirkan pemasukan tiap bulan, selain itu yang lebih penting, ada Soonyoung di sana yang selalu bisa memberikan Jihoon perasaan nyaman dan aman. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan dan mereka sama-sama berharap hubungan ini masih akan terus berlanjut hingga nanti.

“apa yang kau pikirkan barusan? Sebelum aku datang”

Jihoon tampak menimang jawabannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “aku sedang memikirkan pertemuan pertama kita”

Jihoon dapat merasakan tubuh Soonyoung yang sedikit menegang. Tatapan sarat kekhawatiran serta sedikit ketakutan di mata Soonyoung membuat hati Jihoon sedikit sakit namun hangat.

Sebelum Soonyoung sempat berbicara, Jihoon lanjut berkata, “sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah menyesali tindakanku saat itu karena tindakan bodoh itu membawamu padaku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku bersumpah, soon. Asal kau ada di sampingku, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi.’

“karena itulah... Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?” Wajah Jihoon merona namun ia tak yakin Soonyoung dapat melihatnya. Jihoon baru sadar bahwa pernyataannya itu terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran dan sesuatu yang jarang sekali Jihoon lakukan, jujur atas perasaannya.

Jihoon sedang sibuk merutuki dirinya dan juga berusaha menghilangkan rona di pipinya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya membola kaget namun segera kembali tenang saat ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah bibir Soonyoung dan kini sajah Soonyoung berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya —dengan mata yang tertutup, Jihoon bahkan bisa menghitung bulu mata Soonyoung dalam posisi mereka saat ini, namun yang Jihoon lakukan adalah ikut memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung yang kini berada di atasnya.

Soonyoung melepas tautan mereka dan tersenyum. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jihoon dan berbisik lembut, “tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bahkan jika tuhan yang memerintahkannya, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, Ji”

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar jawaban Soonyoung dan memukul dada Soonyoung pelan.

“aku mencintaimu Soonyoung”

“aku juga mencintaimu”

 

**-Fin-**

* * *

 

**Bonus**

 

Jihoon merasa sesuatu menginjak-injak dadanya membuat Jihoon terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Untuk beberapa saat Jihoon masih terbatuk dan berusaha untuk kembali memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan menggigil kedinginan. Ia masih belum membuka kedua matanya.

Ah, ini bukan akhir yang aku harapkan, keluh Jihoon dalam hati.

Jihoon masih terlentang tak berdaya dengan dada yang naik turun dengan kasarnya. Mengumpulkan nyawa dan tenaga yang hampir saja berhasil ia hilangkan saat sebuah suara menyapa telinganya.

“hei, kau baik-baik saja? Buka matamu, hei” Jihoon merasa pipinya ditepuk-tepuk oleh orang yang ia yakini telah menyelamatkannya itu.

Dengan perlahan Jihoon membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap lemah, berusaha mencari sosok yang menggagalkan usahanya barusan. Begitu matanya menangkap bayangan wajah yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan rambut serta tubuh bawah kuyup, sesaat Jihoon merasa waktu seolah berputar ke saat pertama kali ia menemukan ribuan bintang di atas kepalanya. Perasaan yang Jihoon rasakan saat itu kembali memenuhinya. Debar serta kehangatan yang menyelimuti dadanya kembali ia rasakan.

“hei.. Kau benar baik-baik saja?” Tanya sosok itu.

“kau...” Ujar Jihoon pelan.

Jihoon berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berbicara namun ternyata tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

Kesadaran Jihoon tidak bertahan lama, karena kemudian Jihoon kembali melihat gelap. Namun kali ini bukan kegelapan yang kelam dan menakutkan, kegelapan ini adalah kegelapan yang menjanjikan terang. Seperti malam yang menjanjikan mentari esok hari.

“ah.. Aku Hoshi... Tidak, maksudku Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Aku melihatmu terjatuh ke sungai itu dan ... Hei! Apa kau tahu kau bisa saja mati tadi!” Nada suara Soonyoung berubah marah meski Jihoon masih bisa mendengar ke khawatiran di sana dan entah kenapa itu membuat Jihoon ingin tertawa –meski tentu saja ia tidak bisa dalam keadaannya saat itu.

Sebelum Jihoon benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, ia masih sempat mendengar dan mengingat nama penyelamatnya itu.

 _Hoshi._ Bintang _._

Aaah... Lagi-lagi bintang yang menyelamatkanku.... Dan lagi-lagi... Bintang yang berhasil merebut hatiku, batin Jihoon.

 

**END**


End file.
